1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic unit soldering apparatus for reflow soldering.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic unit soldering apparatus will be discussed. With the conventional electronic unit soldering apparatus, a printed-circuit board 3 on which a chip part 1 of a face-mounted part and a part with a lead wire 2 as a deformed part is inserted into a metal frame 4 and is dip-soldered in batch on a solder dip layer 5, as shown in FIG. 17.
The reason why dip soldering is performed is that non-heat-resistant parts such as an electrolytic capacitor and an IFT transformer of deformed parts are easily affected by light and heat; dip soldering must be performed to prevent quality degradation of the parts.
However, if such dip soldering is performed, lead wires 6 inserted into the printed-circuit board 3 are short-circuited, single-side soldering occurs in a lead wire insertion hole, or a point 7 to which no dip solder adheres occurs. The worker must correct the defects manually in a later process.